


Our Song

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [18]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Gen, she met a hobo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandi can't get him out of her mind. </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Brandi; song (but not necessarily songfic) Hobo's Meditation

She really shouldn’t be thinking about him. Really, _really, **really**_. But somehow she couldn’t get him out of her head. It was the way his eyes glistened, she told herself. That glassy film of ghostly white. It stared back at her every time she closed her eyes. Always gratefully gleaming up at her. She slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, cutting Dolly Parton off mid-word.   
  
 _Enough was enough!_  Today she was going to do it. Somewhere there was a soup kitchen ladle with her name on it. She rummaged through her wardrobe for something conservative enough for the charity-types, singing softly under her breath what was quickly becoming her favourite song, “What will become of the hobo…” 


End file.
